tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Rusty Saves the Day
Paul Larson |director=David Mitton |producer=Phil Fehrle |narrator= Michael Angelis Alec Baldwin |series=6 |series_no=6.25 |number=155 |released= * 18 October 2002 * 22 November 2002 * 14 February 2003 * 26 April 2003 * 15 March 2004 * 13 October 2006 * 13 September 2009 |previous=Dunkin Duncan |next=Faulty Whistles}} Rusty Saves the Day is the twenty-fifth episode of the sixth series. Plot Rusty takes up so much time clearing up Rheneas and Skarloey's line that the little orange diesel forgets that there is also work at the quarry that has to be done. The Fat Controller says that this takes too much of Rusty's time, so he decides to close down the line, which is now in terrible condition, and sends Rheneas and Skarloey to the quarry. The two engines work as hard as they can, but they miss the forests, the hills, and their passengers. The next day, the Fat Controller announces that there will be blasting in the quarry for the next two weeks, and that he will have to find the engines' other work until then. Rusty asks if they can use that time to mend Rheneas and Skarloey's line. The Fat Controller agrees, but they only have the two weeks to finish the job. Elizabeth thinks that clearing the line is ridiculous and says it is a waste of time. Skarloey is upset by this and thinks that they will never get the job done, but Rusty makes a point that they cannot give up. Rusty then comes up with an idea to convince Elizabeth to help and get the job done. The little diesel tells her that they will need a "special" kind of lorry that can get the job done, and Elizabeth then agrees to help and get the job done. She is as good as her word. And soon, the job is completed. Rheneas and Skarloey's line looks as good as new, and the Fat Controller congratulates Rusty and Elizabeth for their hard work. He then says that the line will re-open and Rusty can now have enough time to work at the quarry, much to the engines' delight. Characters * Skarloey * Rusty * Elizabeth * Sir Topham Hatt * Rheneas * Peter Sam Locations * Skarloey Slate Quarry * Rheneas Viaduct * Skarloey Bridge * Cattle Creek * Strawberry Grove Trivia * In the scene of Rusty crossing the Rheneas Viaduct in the 4:3 version, the camera moves to the left. Goofs * Rusty notes that Skarloey and Rheneas are not happy, but they both do look happy. * When Elizabeth pulls the sycamore tree off the bridge, it almost hits the workman. Merchandise * Books - Rusty Saves the Day and Free Ride for Rusty * My Thomas Story Library - Rusty * Magazine Stories - Rusty's Plan In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas and Friends Volume 10 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 23 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 5 }} es:Rusty el Héroe he:ראסטי מציל את המצב ja:ラスティーのおてがら pl:Rudik na Ratunek ru:Расти спасает положение Category:Series 6 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video